Our New World
by Devastator1775
Summary: Six months after the final battle with The Machine, 9, 7 and the Twins 3 and 4, are living a quiet life. Just the four of them. But not for long.  crappy summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own 9 in any way possible. I only own this story._

**Review **After Reading Please.

_

* * *

We had such potential, such promise. But we squandered our gifts, our intelligence. Our blind pursuit of technology only led us quicker to our doom. Our world is ending. But life must go on. _

_And so it will. _

A fast sound of clicking woke 7 from her sleep. A bit groggy she looked around, trying to find the source of her awakening. At first sight, the library seemed empty. She smiled when she found it...or them. A bit further of her sleeping place, as always surrounded by books, were 3 and 4, the Twins. Her smile faded when she noticed that they weren't acting like usual. Not playful or curious. They were angry. They were arguing with each other. 7 jumped out of her bed and ran over to the Twins. They saw her coming, but didn't stop their argument and even started to push one another.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" 7 asked. "Why are you fighting?"

The Twins' eyes began flashing and clicking in an synchronized way, as both rapidly told what happened. 4 probably didn't agree what her brother said, because she stopped 'talking' and gave him a hard push, which make him fall on the ground. 3 angrily shook his head, jumped up and pushed his sister back, who painfully fell on the floor. 4 would've jumped back at him, if 7 didn't come between them, grabbing them by their hoods and pulled them away from each other.

"now, is that a way to behave." 7 said, trying to keep the fighting siblings apart. "you're brother and sister for heaven's sake."

The Twins released themselves from 7's grip and turned away from each other, arms crossed. Just by they way they were standing gave away their gender. 3 had his arms tightly crossed against his body, looking angry at the ground, while 4 had her her arms loosely crossed, her head tilted slightly in the air, her eyes closed in an uncaring way.

"I could say 'act your own age', but since you're already doing that..." 7 mumbled '9, can you come here, please?

She smiled when she saw 9 approaching, the last one who had awoke, the one who saved them after, unintentionally, awoke something awful. The one who hopefully would try to fix this 'little problem'.

"What's wrong with 3 and 4?" 9 asked when he saw the siblings.

"I don't know, they're having an argument." 7 sighed. "I've seen them fight before, but never having one as bad as this."

"Maybe there isn't a real reason." 9 said, looking at 3 and 4. "After all, they're still brother and sister. I don't know how it went with the humans, but I know sibling sometimes fought without reason."

With this statement the Twins didn't agree, because they ran to 9, stopped in front of him and started flashing and clicking with their eyes again. Each telling their own story.

"wow, easy, easy." 9 said, waving his hand in calming way. "I'm not with you for long enough to understand your 'code-language'."

4 rolled her eyes, turned over to 7 and began her story. While 4 was talking, 7 sometimes added a nod or a 'is that so' between it. After 4 had stopped, 7 walked over to 9. Both Twins had turned their back to each other again.

"so?" 9 asked.

7 giggled. "It's something silly. Apparently, 3 was searching for 4 earlier. And when he found her, he saw that she was playing with a doll she had made out of old rags."

"Really?" 9 said, looking at the young girl with a soft smile. 4 just turned away her head in an embarrassed way.

"Really. And apparently HE..." she said, giving 3 a stern look "found it very funny and decided to tease her with it."

9 started to understand what happened. "and the teasing became less innocent as it went and..."

4 ran toward them and showed them the remains of the doll she'd made. Ripped in two. 9 didn't need more explanation, he knew what happened. 3 and 4 started fighting, pulling the doll as it went and... If she could, 4 would probably stand in front him in tears.

"3? Can you come here?" 9 asked rather loudly.

3 walked over to them, arms on his back, eyes looking at the ground. He didn't make eye-contact with his sister, nor 7 or 9. 9 had is arms crossed and gave 3 a stern, yet calm look.

"3?" 9 said, arms crossed, tapping with his feed.

3 slowly looked up, having something of regret in his eyes. Maybe he finally realized what his actions had caused for his sister.

"Now 3, to avoid me trying to translate your code-language, I'll go straight to the point." 9 said "Apologize to your sister. Now." He kept speaking calmly.

3 gave 7 an asking look. 7 just shook her head and gave him a stern look. "We're waiting, 3 and so is your sister."

3 gave a silent sigh and turned over to 4, still with her arms crossed. 3's eyes gave three flashing clicks, which would, hopefully, translate to 'I'm sorry'. 3 waited for his sister to respond. For a minute, 4 did nothing. Then she smiled and hugged her brother, who happily returned the hug.

7 smiled at the twins. "4, show me those parts again, would you dear?" she asked.

4 walked over to 7, holding the two parts in front of her and looking at it with a sad face. She gave 7 an asking look. 7 took the two parts and looked at them. "I think I can fix it."

4's face lighted up and she threw her arms around 7. 7 giggled. She looked at 3, who had ran of to retrieve needle and thread.

"you guys go and play." 7 said. "I'll fix it."

The Twins ran of toward their lift and went to one of the higher levels, probably to finish some cataloging.

"They really amaze me sometimes." 9 said, looking at the shelf where the Twins went out of sight. "First their wont...eh...say a word to each other and now they're having fun together."

"You were pretty amazing to, 9" 7 said, already preparing to fix 4's doll."You really behaved like a father."

"Says the mother who's gonna sew the doll together." 9 chuckled.

There came an awkward silence. Did they just described themselves as the Twin's parents? Yes, they did. And why wouldn't they? The Twins didn't had anyone else. Not anymore.

9 sighed. "I wish 2 or 5 were here. Even 6 would have find a way."

"8 would've probably lifted them in the air 'till they would have made up to escape." 7 giggled.

9 chuckled "And 1 would lectured them of being irresponsible, childish and... " 9 sighed. "I miss them."

"So do I. So very much." 7 said with a sad look on her face. "Even thou we didn't agree sometimes, I really do miss them."

It has been six months after the Final Battle. All this time, it had been 9, 7 and the twins. They had made some 'chambers' in the Twins' Library. Nothing more as some beds for 7 and 9 and even a bunk for the twins. From the moment they had received their 'surprise', there was a playful battle for who would sleep in the top bed.

Six months it had been quiet. No Beasts, no Machines. Just the four Stitchpunks. But not for long.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload the next chapter soon enough.

Again: **Review **after reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: 3, 4, 7 and 9 and all related characters belong to Shane Acker. I, however, own the new character who will appear later in the story. Teehee.

**Review **After reading, or the Cat-Beast will...eat your slippers.

* * *

* * *

4 watched her brother struggle with one of their books. She giggled in silence. Sometimes it was useful not having a voice box. Or else 3 already had found out she was laughing at him, for seeing the piece of wood that blocked the book into his place. She decided to tease him a little more.

"_having trouble with the book, dear brother?" _she said in their code-language.

"_Stop teasing and help me, 4. It's stuck." _3 flashed back. He pulled the book as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge.

4 casually walked over to the book and pulled a piece of wood out that was blocking 3's attempt to drag the book out. With nothing blocking the book and 3 pulling as hard as he can, the book flew off his place, right on 3. 4 Gasped and ran to the book.

She knocked on the book. From underneath she heard flashing and clicking sounds. She smiled, grabbed the bottom of the book and pulled. 3 crept from under the book as fast as he could. While 4 was laughing in silence, he brushed the dust of his body.

"_Very funny, sis._" 3 said, yet smiling.

"_It was. You should've seen the look on your face, brother." _4 laughed.

3 first looked frustrated at his sister, but then smiled and laughed with her. 4 walked over to the book. '_Peter Pan'_, she read. She sighed.

"_This book again, 3?" _she asked. _"We've read it at least a dozen times already."_

"_I know. And we've read all the other too." _3 said, tapping his fingers on the cover of the book.

"_All of them? Are you sure we didn't skip one?"_ 4 asked. _"Not even one?"_

"_We've cataloged every book we could find in the Library from A to Z."_ 3 said. A devilish smile came on his face. _"Unless..."_

"_Unless what?"_ 4 asked eagerly.

"_We could go to the Scientist's house."_ 3 said. He sighed when he noticed 4's confused expression. _"Don't you remember? When we first awoke, we found our love for books there. I'm sure we'll be some new books there" _

4 smiled when the memories of the good old past, before their struggle for survival, flashed before her eyes. Her smile faded and gave her brother a scared look. _"We can't do that, 3. You know what 9 said. The house is almost completely destroyed. Mom will never let us go there."_

3 waved her comment away. They he noticed she had said something strange._ "What did you say?"_ He asked.

"_7 will never let us go."_ she said.

"_no, you said 'mom' , not '7'."_

"_did I?" _4 asked. She thought about it for a moment. _"Maybe...because she is...our mother...like 9 is our father."_

silence. The Twins thought about what they just said. 3 shook his head.

"_They don't have to find out." _he said, putting an arm around his sister. "_7 will be fixing your doll and 9's probably making something useful. And besides, they think we're busy cataloging. We'll be __back before they realize we're gone._

4 thought about it for a moment and then smiled._ "okay, but if something goes wrong, I blame you."_

"_wouldn't have it otherwise, sis." _3 said, while they ran toward the exit.

* * *

7 hummed while she finished sewing the doll back together. It had taken her less time then thought She looked around in search of the stuffing 9 had brought earlier. She filled the doll with the soft material and sewed the hole together. She looked at the result.. 4 had made the doll in a way that the humans had made their dolls. It looked like on of them, only very small. When she looked at it a bit closer, she noticed some similarities. It kinda looked like...herself. Although it wasn't a copy, it clearly looked like 4 had made the doll with 7 as model. 7 smiled.

"4!...fou-our!" she shouted to the higher shelves. "I finished with your doll!"

No answer, off course. She waited for some response, but after a minute waiting she grew impatient. She sighed. The twins were probably reading, or they were in one of the furthest sections of the library. She decided to put the doll away. She would give it to the girl later. 7 walked to the workshop, where 9 was making some plans.

"9, have you seen the Twins?" 7 asked.

"No, haven't seen them since they ran off." 9 said, not turning from his plans.

7 watched over 9's shoulders, trying to see what he's drawing. "What are you making?"

9 turned around and smiled. "Something for the twins."

"Oh? And what would that be?" 7 asked curiously.

"Someplace they can play and be children." 9 said, while showing 7 the plans.

7 gasped. "They'll love it." she said. "You spoil those two. First the bunk and now this."

"Like I said, they need time to be the kids they are." 9 said "When was the last time the acted like their age?"

"A few hours ago, during their fight." 7 chuckled. "Speaking of them, I really wonder where they went."

* * *

3 and 4 climbed the crumbling stairs of the house they once ran around in. It seemed so long ago for them. Awakening Day, the day they first opened their eyes and saw the friendly face of the Scientist.

"_This certainly brings back memories, doesn't it?"_ 4 said. She felt sentimental all of the sudden. She hasn't been here in...she can't remember how many years.

"_It does, sister, it does."_ 3 said. _"Race you to the library!"_ He started to run.

"_No fair 3, you had a head start."_ 4 said. She started to hurry up as well..

"_Can you go any slower?"_ 3 asked.

"_Can you be any more annoying?"_ 4 counterattacked. She stopped a moment and leaned against one of the steps to catch her breath.

"_you alright?"_ 3 asked _"We're almost there, sis." _

4 smiled and continued climbing.

Soon the Twins arrived at the Scientist's library, where they first found their love for books and cataloging. 4 tapped her brother's shoulder and pointed at the bookcase. There they saw it. The first book they ever read, _'Alice in Wonderland'_. Although the Great Library had some copies, they usually were incomplete or partially destroyed, so they never found a complete version and never bothered to read one then.

"_I haven't read that book in years." _4 said with dreamy eyes. _"Can we...?"_

"_I'll go fetch that book for you, 4"_ 3 said with a smile. _"Search the room for other books, will you?"_

4 jokingly saluted and ran off. She started moving loose pages and other stuff in search for literature. 3 started climbing the bookcase toward the top shelf, where the book was.

4 moved another old magazine away when her eye dropped on something interesting. An old book, looking like the '_annuls of Peracelsus_' they had in the Library. It wasn't really the kind of literature they were looking for, but maybe it would be useful someday. 4 turned around, wanting to signal 3, but then realized she can't yell or anything. So she took a small rock, aimed it and threw it. It hit something copper, which made a loud clanging sound. 3, obviously didn't expecting that, gave a silent yelp, and in his startle, kicked something. The shelf 3 was climbing came loose, making the books shift from their place. One hit 3, who was trying to hang on. 4 could only watch as her brother, together with many heavy books fell down. When the books hit the ground she yelled his name, but no sound was heard. She ran to the pile where her brother lay and started pushing books. What could she do? Yelling for help wasn't an option and she wouldn't leave her brother behind to get help. So, she kept moving books.

After 10 minutes of pushing and moving books, she found her unconscious brother.

"_3? 3, wake up!" _she said, shaking her brother's shoulder. _"I have to get you out of here."_

First she tried to lift 3 on her back, but it seemed to heavy for her. It would take more than an hour before they would be down, and then she still had to move him to the Library. What could she do?

She slapped her forehead. That she didn't thought of it before. She and her brother were used of building things with scraps, so building something now would be easy. She started to scavenge things she could use. She didn't find much. Some rope she could use and other things. But nothing more.

"_The book."_ She said, running over to the old book that caused this to happened. The books was thin, so it wasn't really that difficult to move it. In no time, she had made some sort of sleigh. She moved it to the stairs, took place on it and grabbed her brother tightly to her.

"_one, two,..." _she started, closing her eyes._ "...T...three!" _She pushed off, and the self-made sleigh rushed down the stairs. If 4 had a voice box, she would have screamed out of fear and amusement. Once the rough ride had ended, 4 placed her brother on the book and started pulling the rope, heading towards the Library.

* * *

* * *

So, whadaya think of it?

**Review** after reading please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don not own 9. Belongs to Shane Acker. I own the OC's that will appear later.

**Review** after reading.

* * *

"Okay, you two, this is not fun anymore. **Where are you!**" 7 yelled.

9 came rushing from the workshop, his light bulb staff ready. "What is it?" he asked, looking around for danger.

"Nothing." 7 said fiercely, feeling a bit stupid for worrying 9 like that. "It's just...I can't find 3 or 4 anywhere. I have a bad feeling and I don't like it a bit."

"Only natural that you're worried about them." 9 said "After all, you've took care of them since you left the group."

"Maybe so, but I never felt like **this** before. Sometimes I was scouting the city for **days** before I returned to the Library,...to them." 7 said, sitting down on a book. "And I never felt worried about them, I knew they could take care of themselves. They know this place like the back of their hands, so they sure could find a place to hide. And today I don't see them for a couple of hours and I start panicking."

9 scrubbed the back of his head. "If you put it that way." he said. "Well, think about it, it's been six months since we defeated the machine, we didn't have to worry about beasts attacking. The only thing we could worry about it shelter during storms, things to keep us busy during the day and, most of all, the Twins."

"Now I think of it, life's been pretty boring these past 6 months." 7 chuckled. "But your right. The twins are my … our responsibility now."

Her words hadn't left the air or 9 saw something approaching. He couldn't really see what it was, but it seemed bigger than any of them. He tapped 7 on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the thing. 7 cursed in silent for leaving her spear in one of the higher levels. As replacement, she took a rock. No matter **what** she had for a weapon, you know she would find a way to use it.

The hid themselves, ready to ambush...it if needed. They heard the thing moving closer with a grinding noise. 9 gave 7 an asking look, like he asked _'ever heard a machine making that sound before?_'. 7 just shrugged ad shrugged her head.

Suddenly 7 heard a familiar clicking sound.

"4?" she asked.

Confirming clicking sounds. 7 rushed from her hiding place and gasped at what she saw. She saw a depleted 4, pulling a rope, which was attached to a book with an unconscious 3 on it's cover. 9 saw that she must have been doing that for a while , because 4's legs were shaking and she was covered in dust from falling and climbing up.

"3? 4? what happened?" 7 asked panicking.

4 released the rope, her arms dangling beside her body. Then her legs lost all their power to keep the girl up. 9 rushed to her to catch her.

"_Sorry. Sorry. The books. My fault." _4 rushed, breathing heavily.

"Easy, easy." 7 said. "What is 'your fault' ?"

"_Went to Scientist's house to find new books. 3 climbed the bookcase. I found something __interesting. Wanted to gain his attention. He startled. Fell down. Books too. 3 unconscious." _she quickly said. She took a few seconds to clear her thoughts. _"used book to slide down. Started pulling home, never stopped. My fault."_

"shhh." 7 shushed, letting her hand slide over the girl's head.. "Rest now. We'll figure it out later."

4 gave a thankful smile, closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

"She must have dragged him all the way from the Scientist's house to here. That's a 30 minute walk and she has been pulling the book with her brother on it." 9 said, taking a sleeping 4 in his arms. "She must have been walking for at least an hour. No wonder she's this tired."

"And what happened to him, that he hasn't awoke yet?" 7 said, retrieving 3 from the book. "Wake up,3! It's 7." she said to the unconscious boy in her arms. "y-y-you'll be okay...you... 9!"

"Bring him to the workshop and lay him on the bed." 9 said "I'll look what's wrong with him after I brought her to bed so she can rest."

* * *

7 paced nervously in front of the workshop. 9 has been inside with 3 for nearly 2 hours. She prayed the Creator that 3 would survive, but she realized that it was up to 9 to do that. When she heard a noise she stopped. She saw 4 rapidly running 7's direction. She stopped when she saw the worry in 7's eyes and then she ran out.

"4!" she yelled.

9 popped his head out of the door of the workshop. "Is she up?"

"9! Yes, she is. How is he doing?" 7 asked.

"the fall caused some wiring to come loose, so he was pretty much immobilized." 9 said, stepping out. He smiled in a reassuring way when he saw 7's shocked expression. "He's alright. He's sleeping."

"hasn't he woken up yet?" 7 asked.

"He briefly opened his eyes when I didn't look and clicked something." 9 said "When I looked he just fell asleep." He looked around. "I thought you said that 4 woke up. Where is she?"

"She ran outside. 9, I really think she blames herself for this." 7 said, looking worried in the direction she disappeared from.

"You go after her. Maybe it's better you have a little girl-talk with her." 9 suggested. "One, you know her better and second, you know 'their language' better than me."

7 nodded with a chuckle and went to search 4. 7 looked in all the 'usual' spots, like their scrapbook, the paintings and the Twins' room, but she wasn't there. Suddenly loud sounds attracted her attention. She ran to the source of the sounds. She gasped and ran faster when she saw what it was. 4 was hitting and kicking everything she saw, as hard as she could. Soon she would hurt herself, if she didn't have hurt her already. 7 grabbed 4 by her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Trying to hurt yourself?"

4 angrily nodded, released herself of 7's grasp and raised her arms to hit a sharp piece of glass. 7 threw herself on the girl, preventing her from hurting herself. 4 struggled, trying to get loose from 7's grasp. After a few minutes of wresting, 4 calmed down. 7 released her, and 4 covered her eyes. She was crying, 7 realized. She also saw that 4's self-inflicted 'punishment' had caused her to have a few cuts over her arms.

"Why do you want to hurt yourself?" she asked calmly.

"_My fault. My punishment."_ 4 simply said.

"That's ridiculous. You couldn't foresee that that would happen." 7 said. "You're no 6, you know."

"_I shouldn't have asked for that stupid book in the first place." _4 said to herself._"He'll hate me."_

"Who? " 7 asked.

"_3."_ 4 said._ "He'll hate me for what happened."_

"Come on. That just the guilt talking." 7 soothed "And if he's mad, you know it won't be long for him to forgive you."

"_But..." _4 began.

"Not buts, missy. He won't hate you." 7 said. "And now you come with me. 9 has fixed your brother and now he has to fix up those cuts in your arm."

3 slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? The workshop. How did he came here? The last thing he remembers was...that he was climbing the high bookcase to get that book for 4. Then...something flew by him, hitting something metal. The sound has started him and the next thing he knows, he's falling down and...nothing. Blackness. 3 lifted his painful body up. A hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, easy." a voice he recognized as 9's said. "don't rush things."

the fast sounds of someone running and then two arms grabbing him in an embrace. Clicking sounds. 4.

3 looked at his sister, who had clamped herself onto 9.

"4? What's going on?" 3 asked his sister.

"_sorry, sorry, sorry. My fault. Don't hate me." _4 clicked.

"_What's your fault?"_ 3 asked. Then he noticed the cuts in her arms.

"She blames herself for what happened to you." 7's voice said. He found her standing against the wall, with a relieved smile.

3 gave his sister a shocked look and realized that the guilt she felt probably ate her up from inside.

"_Sister, you couldn't have possibly known that would happen." _3 said.

"_So, you forgive me?"_ 4 asked with a begging look in her eyes.

"_There is nothing to forgive, because you've done nothing wrong." _3 said with a smile.

A big smile came on 4's face and she gave her brother the biggest hug she ever gave him, knocking the air out of his proverbial lungs.

7 and 9 chuckled. 3 pushed his sister from him and tried to get up. He nearly fell on the ground if 9 hadn't caught him.

"Easy. 4, will you help him to your room. It's late." 9 said.

"I don't think they'll sleep tonight." 7 said, watching 4 walking away, with 3's arm around her shoulder.

When the Twins were out of sight, she gave a tired sigh and threw herself in the arms of a unsuspecting 9, rubbing her head against his chest.

"7?" 9 stuttered. "What...are you doing?" When she didn't answer, he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh 9." 7 said. "I just couldn't...wouldn't..."

"shhhh, calm down." 9 said, softly pushing her chin up, so she looked in his eyes.

"I couldn't break down like this, not in front of the Twins." 7 said. "They need me to be strong, even when everyone else isn't."

"I think they would have understood, with all that went down today." 9 reassured.

"When you were working on 3, I realized something." 7 said, holding 9's hand close to her chest. "I really AM their mother, you ARE their father."

"And what makes that from us?" 9 asked.

"6 months it has been since we first saw each other and we knew it from since that day that...that..." 7 stuttered.

"that we love each other?" 9 said with a soft smile.

7 tightened the hug. "Yes."

For a few seconds they gazed in each others eyes. Then both leaned forward, giving birth to their first kiss. The really familiar sound of clicking optics, followed by clapping ended this romantic moment. They looked and saw the Twins, their children, clapping and cheering in their own, silent way.

"Why don't you join us in this hug?" 7 asked.

The Twins immediately rushed to 'their new parents', threw their arms around them and in because of the force of the impact, knocked them on the ground. They laughed.

"What happens next?" 7 asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly. But this family is ours now." 9 said. "It's what we make of it."

* * *

* * *

Ya would think 'this is a great way to end the story. But no, not yet. The story's just beginning.

Again, **Review** after reading.


End file.
